


Vertus et tentations

by malurette



Category: Angel Sanctuary
Genre: Angels, Devotion, Discipline, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Master/Servant, Microfic, Multi, Other, Reincarnation, Taboo, hair fetish, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles sur les Anges.<br/>1er : Lucifer/Rosiel, De si beaux cheveux... 2ème : Zaphikel/Raziel, premier baiser. 3ème : Shatiel et Raziel, on les appelle "lapins". 4 et 5ème : Rosiel/Katan. 6ème : Lucifer/Alexiel, le cycle des réincarnations. 7ème : Raphaël aurait-il pu sincèrement aimer Sara ? 8ème : avant même que Sara la baptise Lill, Lill a toujours été là pour Gabriel. 9ème : Zaphikel/Raziel, discipline. 10ème: Rosiel/Katan, obéissance. 11ème: Raziel & Zaphikel, patience. 12ème: Raziel, Zaphikel, Shatiel ; interdit. 13ème: Zaphikel, Anaël, Raziel ; enfant. 14ème: Rosiel/Katan, pureté. 15 à 17ème: Raphaël & Mikaël. 18ème : Setsuna, Ange Salvateur. 19ème : Kato et Raziel, À la casserole? 20ème : Lucifer/Alexiel, Plumes aux vents. <br/>21ème : Raziel et Kato, Un coup de main. <br/>22ème : Setsuna et Alexiel, Paradis et Enfer. <br/>23ème : Katan/Rosiel, Compliments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Luci/Ros, tentation

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil de drabbles et mini-fics sur les anges ; personnages, couples et genres divers à venir. Détails en sommaire et en notes de chaque "chapitre".

**Titre :** Tentation  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Lucifer, Rosiel  
 **Genre :** un tout petit peu psychotique  
 **Gradation :** PG / K+  
 **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

 **Prompt :** Rosiel/Lucifer, "soie" pour Lulu (Noël ‘06)  
 **Continuité :** pré-série ~~parce que quand ils se côtoient in-série je suis infichue de comprendre comment ils fonctionnent~~  
 **Nombre de mots :** 160

 

Lucifer veut se penser comme un être pur et droit, un ange digne de ce nom. Il refuse de voir les lourdes boucles brunes d’Alexiel, de se laisser tenter. Il ne peut pas se permettre cette faiblesse.  
Hélas, il n’est pas aussi fort et insensible qu’il voudrait le croire ; quand il croise Rosiel, il ne peut s’empêcher de laisser son regard couler sur l’eau claire de sa chevelure, sur les longues mèches qu’il se prend à imaginer plus douces que des fils de soie.

Et c’est quelque chose qui le révolte contre lui-même. De telles pensées sont in-ter-di-tes. Il préfèrerait encore s’abandonner à contempler Alexiel la guerrière que de se laisser prendre au piège de ce pécheur, cet ange souillé qui tient pourtant dans sa main tout ce qu’il peut désirer : Alexiel, Dieu, le pouvoir, la beauté… et voilà qu’il se mêlerait de vouloir l’ajouter lui-même à cette collection ?


	2. Zaph/Raz, thé et tendresse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaphikel/Raziel, Un baiser si léger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Thé et tendresse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zaphikel/Raziel  
>  **Genre :** tendre  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** le premier baiser de Zahikel et Raziel pour Lulu (Saint Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180

Il aurait dû faire ça dès leur première rencontre, se dit Zaphikel : toucher le visage de ce jeune garçon. Depuis des années que Raziel est à son service, il ne sait toujours pas à quoi il ressemble. Il connaît son aura, ses mains, le goût du thé qu’il lui prépare avec application – avec dévotion, avec amour, même, gentil petit garçon - l’odeur de ses cheveux...

Un jour que son jeune élève lui sert un thé spécialement parfumé, il ne peut s’empêcher de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres, pour le remercier. Dommage, il a oublié d’en profiter pour caresser sa joue.

C’est le premier jour, quand il l’a recueilli, qu’il aurait dû le faire, avec les présentations, découvrir son visage. Mais à ce moment, ça lui semblait déplacé, un geste si intime, envers cet enfant traumatisé par les expériences subies dans ce laboratoire.  
Enfin, il finira sans doute par trouver un prétexte, un jour, pour le faire sans l’effaroucher ? La prochaine fois qu’il lui servira ce thé délicieux, sans nul doute…


	3. Shat/Raz, rats des villes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shatiel et Raziel - On les appelle "lapins".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rats des villes, rats d’égouts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel♰Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages :** Shatiel, Raziel, les _i_ -children  
>  **Genre :** gen/plutôt moche  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « rat »  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : je ne sais plus, du côté du tome 14 il me semble – mais bon, à partir du moment où vous connaissez Shatiel ?  
>  **Avertissement :** imagerie assez violente  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150 + 350

On les appelle « lapins », les enfants aux yeux rouges. Pas pour les comparer aux petites boules de poil qu’aujourd’hui les humains prennent affectueusement comme animaux de compagnie... mais en souvenir du temps où c’étaient des bêtes sauvages que l’on chassait à courre.  
Ils ont appris à sa cacher, depuis, à se terrer dans les égouts, dans souterrains des niveaux inférieurs des cieux pour échapper à leurs poursuivants, comme dans des garennes.  
Ils n’ont plus grand’ chose de sauvage au sens naturel désormais. Ils se sont faits à la ville. Ils se cachent dessous et survivent de ses déchets. La « sauvagerie », il la tiennent de la société au-dessus.   
Ils sont devenus efficaces pour vivre _sous_ la ville et ne vaudraient plus rien si leur offrait un jardin tout neuf où s’ébattre.   
Et si les anges supérieurs se réfèrent encore vocalement à eux comme « lapins », il en est beaucoup qui utilisent intérieurement plus facilement « rats ».

*

  
« Ils nous appellent lapins. À cause de nos yeux rouges, je crois. Pour eux, nous sommes de petits animaux inoffensifs mais amusants à chasser... On a colonisé les caves et les égouts pour se cacher et on s’en sort plutôt bien... pour l’instant. Jusqu’à la prochaine campagne d’extermination. Bien sûr, après chaque, il en naît toujours de nouveaux. C’est ça le problème pour eux : quoi qu’ils fassent, on continue à pulluler !   
» Mais c’est pourtant bien eux qui nous donnent naissance.  
» Enfin. On s’est tellement bien adaptés, dans ce trou... on est la population naturelle de cet étage du monde céleste, de cette ville qui se casse la gueule. Si Dieu nous pardonnait et nous envoyait dans un nouvel Éden, on serait pas foutu d’y survivre.  
» On pourrait dire qu’on est même plus des lapins dans une garenne, à ce stade... on est des rats. »

Quand Shatiel se taît enfin, sa colère est retombée. Elle pose sur Raziel sidéré par sa tirade un regard apitoyé : le pauvre garçon ne sait plus quoi lui dire. C’est bien ce qu’elle voulait, en lui jetant cela à la face : le faire taire, et pourtant elle est déçue qu’il ne trouve rien à lui répondre.

 

« Non. Non, vous n’êtes ni des lapins, ni des rats. Ni aucune autre espèce d’animaux. Vous êtes... vous êtes des anges vous aussi.   
\- Si tu le crois tant mieux... non, tant pis pour toi. Ça n’est pas à moi qu’il faut le dire, c’est tes supérieurs qu’il faut convaincre. Et ça, c’est pas demain la veille ! On a encore de longs jours à tirer ici.  
» Enfin, quand je dis longs... on vit jamais bien vieux, individuellement. Mais notre existence en tant que colonie des bas-fonds est sans doute infinie. On est que de pauvres tout petits animaux nuisibles sans grand espoir...  
» Tu vois. Retourne à ta ville haute bien aseptisée et oublie-nous. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi.  
\- Non !  
\- Et pour nous aussi. Rats ou lapins, on sera jamais des moutons.  
\- Je te promets que ça changera un jour !  
\- Mais oui, mais oui. Disparais, maintenant. »


	4. Ros/Kat, brushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosiel/Katan : "Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et aide-moi à me coiffer !" - crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un brushing fait toute la différence  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Katan, Rosiel  
>  **Genre :** un peu cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Katant/Rochel, délire, non déprimant » pour Daphbpl sur fic_sur_demande  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 380

« Katan. »  
Cette voix, impérieuse, impossible d’ignorer son appel, impossible de désobéir au moindre des ses ordres, si absurdes qu’ils puissent être parfois. Mais Katan n’a aucune envie de se soustraire au service du seigneur Rosiel, et il se refuse à admettre son absurdité, quoi que son maître exige de lui.  
Présentement, Rosiel tourne le dos à son serviteur, occupé qu’il est à se mirer dans le reflet d’une vitre, sans se soucier du paysage qui s’étale au-delà.

« Katan, que penses-tu de mon apparence ?  
\- Maître, vous êtes la plus belle personne qu’il me soit donné de connaître.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas mes cheveux un peu… plats ?  
\- Plats ? Non, ils sont splendides. Si légers et si brillants…  
\- Gentil garçon… »  
Rosiel replonge dans le silence et la contemplation, entortillant pensivement une mèche desdits cheveux autour de son doigt.

« Mais ne crois-tu pas je pourrais être encore plus beau ? »  
À cela, Katan ne sait que répondre : non, il ne pense pas que ça soit possible, le seigneur Rosiel est déjà sublime tel qu’il est. Mais en même temps, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui lui soit impossible ? Il pourrait bien… ça dépasse juste son imagination.

« Redis-moi que je suis beau, exige Rosiel. Mes cheveux, Katan, comment sont-ils ?  
-Magnifiques, Maître. Ils retombent sur vos épaules admirables en vagues de lumière.  
-Vagues... »  
Le regard de Rosiel se fait distant. Katan craint d’avoir prononcé un mot de travers.

« C’est ça ! des vagues. Tu vas m’aider à les faire boucler. Pas question de me laisser éclipser par cette fadasse de Sevoth-Tart et sa tignasse tout raide et toute blanche. Je veux du mouvement et des reflets éclatants ! Suis-moi jusqu’à ma chambre, je veux que tu m’aides à me coiffer.  
\- Mais… Maître, je ne sais pas…  
\- Je t’apprendrai. Ne discute pas et viens ! Tu sais que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de toucher mon corps… »

Les ordres du Seigneur Rosiel sont sans appel, toujours, même les plus déraisonnables. Surtout les plus déraisonnables. Après tout, à sa demande, Katan s’est déjà livré à bien pire sur ce corps offert à toutes les excentricités…

« Comme il vous plaira, Maître. »


	5. Ros/Kat, proprement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosiel & Katan, "Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et finis ton repas proprement sans mettre du sang partout." - angst, crade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sois un bon garçon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rosiel, Katan  
>  **Genre :** angsteux  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** parce que franchement, ce couple "pas en angst", pour moi c’est limite automatiquement OOC et il fallait que je rectifie mon équilibre.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** je crois que ça date du tome 4 ? dans la première édition en tout cas  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Rosiel piétina les restes d’un cadavre, avançant vers un second, à demi englouti dans le cercueil où se trouvait Katan. Un gémissement s’en échappa. À sa surprise, il provenait de l’individu mutilé à ses pieds, certes blessé mais encore en vie. Ce qu’il avait pris pour déjà mort le regardait avec des yeux agrandis de terreur.

« C- comment.. ?  
\- Comment _quoi_? Comment je peux garder un animal domestique tel que mon cher Katan dans cette pièce ? Parce que j’y tiens. Ou comment je peux m’en approcher sans qu’il me dévore, alors qu’il n’a fait que quelques bouchées de ton collègue ? »  
Rosiel caressa amoureusement un des câbles à sa portée.  
« Il tient à moi. Et il me reconnaît comme étant la chair lui ayant donné corps ; il ne se dévorerait pas lui-même. N’est-ce pas, Katan ? »

Rosiel s’assit à côté du cercueil, laissant Katan l’entourer de ses tentacules.  
« Bien sûr, un si joli garçon, c’est bien dommage qu’il se trouve réduit à cette triste apparence. Alors, peut-être, comment je peux nourrir un ange d’autres anges vivants ? He bien, justement pour qu’il retrouve au plus vite le visage que je lui avais donné. »  
Les câbles tremblèrent et resserrèrent leur étreinte sur Rosiel.

« Oui, ça serait bien triste que tu gardes cette grossière apparence, Katan. Ainsi, tu ressembles aux déchets dont le Tout-Puissant a tiré mon corps, avant que je ne m’approprie les cellules d’Alexiel. Alors, sois un bon garçon et dépêche-toi de finir ces moins-que-rien et de revenir beau, que je puisse contempler ton visage, et me rappeler que c’est moi qui te l’ai donné, qui t’ai modelé ainsi, à ma propre image. »

Katan relâcha Rosiel et acheva l’ange qui tremblait au pied du cercueil. Bien que réduit à une masse de câbles palpitants, quelque chose, dans ses mouvements, évoquait la tristesse. Rosiel le flatta, tentant de l’encourager et d’apaiser quelque peu sa douleur, sans un regard pour sa victime.


	6. Luci/Alex, réincarnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer/Alexiel, dans le cycle des réincarnations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Encore et encore  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lucifer/Alexiel  
>  **Genre :** flangst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Il était une fois" pour Sheepnimrauko (Avent ‘07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’est un conte de fées sans cesse renouvelé, un conte de fées du genre cruel. Depuis qu’Alexiel a commis le tabou de faire couler le sang de son propre frère sur la lame de son sabre, que ce sang les a éclaboussés tous deux, elle et l’âme de Lucifer, leurs destins sont scellés ensemble.

À travers le temps et l’espace, ils n’ont de cesse de se croiser dans de tristes circonstances.  
C’est leur punition : à chacune de leurs rencontres, quels que soient l’endroit et l’époque, les larmes et le sang coulent, encore et encore. Les liens qui les unissent deviennent des chaînes entre l’un et l’autre. Leur poids les paralyse.

Pourtant, Lucifer ne regrette rien. Même s’il ne peut toujours pas la toucher, il veille sur elle. Malgré la distance que la vie instaure entre eux, il se sent plus proche d’elle que lorsqu’il était un sabre dans sa main et que leur union ne créait que massacres. Où que le cycle des réincarnations la mène, il la suivra. C’est un conte de fées bien cruel, mais c’est le leur et il n’espère pas mieux.


	7. Raph/Sara, histoire impossible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphaël//Sara ; elle lui plaisait, mais... ça ne suffisait pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ç’eut été une putain d’erreur !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Raphaël, Mudō Sara ; mention de Raphaël/Sara, Raphaël/Barbiel et Setsuna/Sara  
>  **Genre :** plantage  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Raphaël et Sara » pour SheepNimrauko (anti-valentin ‘08)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Raphaël se réveille d’un long coma, l’esprit embrouillé. Il se sent bizarrement seul.

Mudō Sara est la première femme qui lui a résisté, qui s’est permis de lui dire ses quatre vérités. Une petite pisseuse qui méritait des baffes, voilà ce qu’il pensait d’elle quand il l’a rencontrée ! Puis il a bien été forcé d’entendre ses récriminations, de mesurer vraiment ce qu’elle disait. Il s’est remis en cause, lui et, non pas son comportement envers les femmes, mais au moins ses causes.

Il s’est pris d’affection pour elle. A cru qu’il en était vraiment toqué. Et puis finalement…

Ben, finalement, il a dû choisir entre la sauver elle, ou sauver Barbiel.

Il est content de s’en être remis à l’Ange Salvateur pour tout le reste. Pour ce qu’il en sait, il n’aurait été d’aucun secours lors de leur dernière bataille. Une vie sans Barbiel, l’eût-il abandonnée à son sort, il n’aurait pas pu supporter ça. Et une vie avec Sara ? Ah ! la belle affaire. Au bout de trois jours, il est prêt à parier qu’ils se seraient détestés. Franchement, ça vaut aussi bien que Setsuna la lui ait soufflée pendant qu’il comatait. Ouais… et Michaël est bien de cet avis, aussi.


	8. Sara, Lill, Jibrill ; des poupées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lill/Sara, Lill/Gabriel. Maître Gabriel n'est plus qu'une poupée sans vie et Lill est une poupée sans beaucoup de jugeote, mais quand même bien assez pour s'occuper d'elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une poupée dans les mains d’une autre poupée  
>  **Auteur :**  
>  ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lill ; Lill/Sara, Lill/Jibrill (Gabriel)  
>  **Genre :** entre choupi et doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pour la Journée Internationale du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** quelque part du côté du tome 12 il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Maître Gabriel n’est plus qu’une poupée sans vie. Depuis le départ de Mademoiselle Sara, son âme s’est de nouveau tapie tout au fond de son cœur ; elle ne bouge plus, elle ne parle plus.

Lill s’en occupe tout de même bien comme il faut. Elle la lave, l’habille, la nourrit, lui parle, comme si tout était normal, comme si un jour elle allait réagir à ses gestes et répondre à ses paroles. Car cela finira bien par arriver ! et Lill, avec la patience à toute épreuve et toute la dévotion d’un « pilier » à la charge qu’on lui a confiée, persévèrera sans jamais se lasser, dût-elle répéter les mêmes gestes à l’identique et trouver quelque chose de nouveau à dire chaque jour pendant des centaines d’années.

 

Quand Maître Gabriel se réveillera, elle ne sera pas comme Mademoiselle Sara, pas exactement, non. Mais comme pour Mademoiselle Sara, elles feront connaissance. Et puis, Lill a entendu des anges gradés en parler entre eux, pensant qu’elle ne comprendrait pas : si Mademoiselle Sara a pu habiter le corps de Maître Gabriel, c’est que leurs cœurs étaient étonnamment proches.

Alors, ça ne sera pas comme si Mademoiselle Sara était de retour pour Lill, bien sûr. Mais presque : elle sait déjà qu’elle s’entendra bien avec elle. Peut-être deviendront-elles amies, malgré la différence criante entre leurs rangs : Mademoiselle Sara, elle, cela ne l’avait pas dérangée. Peut-être même qu’elles pourront prendre le thé ensemble, comme le lui avait promis Mademoiselle Sara. Quand Maître Gabriel sera réveillée...


	9. Zaph/Raz, (in)discipline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaphikel/Raziel ; où il est question de discipline. Entre autres choses…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Zéro de conduite  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zaphikel/Raziel  
>  **Genre :** salace  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "dirty talk" ~~que je n’ai pas vraiment exploré autant qu’il aurait fallu, cependant...~~  
>  proposé par Camille Miko pour un mème à kink avec des personnages secrets – ici Zaphikel (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** plutôt début de série  
>  **Note/ ~~Avertissement~~ : ** concernant le couple, s’ils _ne_ savent pas, alors ça ne compte pas.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 475

Chaque contact est important, chaque son aussi quand on n’y voit rien.  
Seulement un officier supérieur n’est pas censé poser la main sur un apprenti, même pour se guider. Les contacts si importants pour lui, Zaphikel en est privé.

« Mais qui m’empêche de te parler ?  
\- Tout dépend de ce que vous dites, Maître ! » panique Raziel.  
Car depuis peu Zaphikel s’amuse à mettre des doubles sens dans tout ce qu’il dit en sa présence.  
« Ah... mais alors, comment suis-je censé me rendre compte que mes paroles te choquent, mon petit Raziel ? Après tout je ne vois pas comment tu réagis...  
\- Vous entendez, maître.  
\- Je ne t’entends pas beaucoup protester. »

Raziel est trop bien élevé pour rugir : Si, mais vous m’ignorez ! Parce qu’après tout, c’est vrai qu’à juste parler, Zaphikel ne fait rien de mal. Et d’ailleurs, Zaphikel n’a pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre.  
Chaque son que produit Raziel, chaque changement dans sa respiration, voire chaque murmure qu’il étouffe quand Zaphikel dépasse les bornes.

« C’est vrai, c’est vrai. Je suis censé faire ton éducation, mais on m’interdit de te montrer l’essentiel. Je n’ai pas le droit de corriger ta tenue. Tiens, avec un maître aveugle, tu pourrais mettre du désordre dans ton uniforme, ne pas prendre soin de ta personne, et je ne serais même pas au courant ! Je n’ai pas le droit, bien sûr, de passer la main sur ta personne pour m’assurer que tu es bien mis. Ça n’est pas moi qui effleurerai ta joue pour m’assurer que tu es bien rasé – mais mon si jeune et si mignon Raziel n’a sans doute pas encore atteint le stade du poil au menton, je suppose ? - ni ton cou en voulant ajuster le col de ta veste.  
» S’il advenait que dans ma maladresse, je renverse la tasse de thé que tu me tends, et que par malchance je t’ébouillante... le règlement est très strict, je n’ai pas le droit de te déshabiller pour éviter que le tissu imbibé continue à te brûler. Et pourtant, ça n’est pas comme si, pauvre de moi, je pouvais me rincer l’œil sur ce que tu aurais à exhiber. Ah, parfois toutes ces lois sont mal faites, ne trouves-tu pas ? »

Raziel étrangle un vague son de protestation – Zaphikel adore ne pas savoir ce qui l’offusque le plus : les sous-entendus salaces, ou les traces de subversion. Discrètement, derrière ses mots, il entend le tintement d’une tasse qui tremble dans sa soucoupe.  
« Et ces mêmes lois m’interdisent de te punir en te donnant la fessée si dans un accès de tyrannisme je décidais que c’était entièrement ta faute si une tasse venait à être renversée... »


	10. Rosiel/Katan, gentil pantin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et brosse mes cheveux !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un gentil pantin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rosiel/Katan  
>  **Genre :** admiratif  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon..."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Sois un bon garçon, Katan, et brosse mes cheveux. » Combien de fois l’a-t-il entendue, cette phrase... Chaque fois, il obéit sans discuter. Chaque fois, il s’émerveille de la beauté de son maître. Et comme les premières fois, naïvement, il le lui a dit, le voilà condamné à répéter de nouveaux compliments à chaque fois.

Le seigneur Rosiel aime qu’on le trouve beau et la reconnaissance absolue de celui à qui il a donné un corps le flatte presque plus que toute autre. Katan se dit que peut-être, il n’existe que pour satisfaire ses désirs. Ce destin le satisfait.


	11. Raziel & Zaphikel, première vertu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'apprentissage de la patience au moins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Patience  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Raziel, Zaphikel  
>  **Genre :** gen/fluffy  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Tue encore pour moi, sois un bon garçon..."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Sois un bon garçon, Raziel, sers-nous le thé.  
\- À votre service, Maître. »

D’autres aspirants officiers se plaindraient si leur supérieur les assommait de corvées aussi triviales ; Raziel, lui, obéit diligemment à chaque ordre du seigneur Zaphikel. Il aime le servir ; s’il peut faire quoi que ce soit pour lui exprimer sa reconnaissance, ce sera avec plaisir.

Et puis, Zaphikel a cette étrange manie de dispenser ses enseignements dans des circonstances parfois incongrues. Préparer et servir le thé n’aidera sans doute pas beaucoup Raziel dans sa vie future, mais il a déjà acquis ainsi des trésors de patience.


	12. Zaphikel, Raziel/Shatiel ; premier interdit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dire 'Je t'aime'... longtemps, Raziel n'a pas pensé aux implications derrière.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le premier des interdits  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Raziel/Zaphikel, Raziel/Shatiel  
>  **Genre :** coupable ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il avait compris que jamais, jamais Hiruma ne serait capable de dire _Je t’aime_."  
>  d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 63-64  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Dire « Je t’aime » est interdit aux anges. Ils ne sont pas faits pour aimer, ni entre eux, ni des humains (encore moins des démons !). Ils ont été créés pour adorer Dieu et louer toute la création sans distinction. Ils n’ont pas droit d’accorder leur attention exclusive à un seul être.

Cela, tout ange l’apprend très jeune. Raziel ne fait pas exception et malgré son admiration aveugle pour son maître, il respecte ce commandement sans y réfléchir (du moins, s’il l’enfreint, il ne s’en rend pas compte).

Tout change le jour où il rencontre cette fille née du péché.


	13. Zaphikel/Anael, Raziel ; son enfant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il l'a élevé pour en faire quelqu'un de bien, comme il l'aurait fait pour son propre fils. Et...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un enfant à lui  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Zaphikel/Anaël, Zaphikel/Raziel  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "D n’est pas simple damphir, c’est son fils."  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 63-66 et surtout 79  
>  **Avertissement :** inceste accidentel – enfin bon, dans cette série, est-ce vraiment nécessaire d’avertir pour ça...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

C’est son fils qui est là devant lui, réalise Zaphikel. Celui qu’il a cru mort avant de naître, l’enfant qu’il avait fait à Anael.  
L’enfant dont il a pris soin, en expiation de ses péchés passés... sur qui il a reporté ses sentiments d’abord pour leur enfant, ensuite pour Anael elle-même.  
Un seul et même. Vivant. Sauvé.

Il ne regrettera pas d’avoir failli ajouter le péché d’inceste à celui de la tuerie et de la fornication ; il est loin au-delà de ces notions désormais. Il ne regrette que de l’abandonner alors qu’il se met juste à l’aimer plus encore.


	14. Rosiel\Katan, Pureté relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jeune Katan est vraiment pur et innocent, et de fait, il croit encore que son Maître bien-aimé l'est aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La relativité de la pureté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Rosiel/Katan  
>  **Genre :** un peu angsty  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « ... de mettre la dent sur la pureté de votre âme. »  
> d’après Drakys pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« La pureté de votre âme est sans égale, ô mon maître, et être à votre service me remplit d’allégresse. Je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous être utile. »

Chacun des serviteurs de Rosiel lui déclame ce genre de tirade au moins une fois, et souvent plus.

« Brave garçon. L’honnêteté de la tienne t’honore.  
» Et ta naïveté, hélas, te perdra, ajoute-t-il intérieurement. Si ton âme à toi est pure au point de ne pas voir la souillure qui entache la mienne… que fais-tu en ce monde pourri ? »

De la part de Katan seul, cette innocence limpide l’attriste plus qu’elle ne le réconforte.


	15. Raph & Mika, Éléments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Sevoth-Tart décide réunir un Conseil des Quatre Éléments, même s'il en manque un et que d'autres n'y voient pas d'intérêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mauvais conseils  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages :** Raphael, Michael  
>  **Genre :** un peu crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Certes oui, ce qu’il se passait en réunion était divers, cependant jamais personne n’écoutait ce pauvre Ludwig débiter ses bons conseils [environnementaux]. »  
> d’après DanceofFate pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre ‘09 chez Drakys)  
>  **Notes :** quatre éléments, environnement... mwé, l’association d’idées est peut-être un peu forcée ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« _Conseil environnemental_ ? Pff. Et puis quoi encore, maugrée Michael. Ça fait des lustres que Jibrill ne répond plus à personne – pis c’est tant mieux d’ailleurs, parce que ses conseils de vieille bêcheuse je m’en passe très bien – et puis Uriel ne vaut pas tellement mieux.

\- Ordre de ce cher Sevoth-Tart ; ça m’emmerde autant que toi mais tâche d’être à l’heure.

\- Ah ! genre, toi t’es un modèle de ponctualité, peut-être ? »

Raphael se campe très droit ;  
« Avec les femmes, toujours.

\- Et justement, patate : des gonzesses y’en aura pas. Tu vas encore être en retard, je parie ! »


	16. Raph, Mika, Luci ; Feu intérieur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le feu allumé pour détruire ton ennemi te brûlera toi aussi si tu n'y prends pas garde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Inner fire_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages :** Raphaël, Michaël ; mention de Lucifer  
>  **Genre :** doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** Michaël, "The fire you kindle for your enemy often burns yourself more than them"  
> pour Ishime (Noël ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

« Tu te fais du mal, mon Mikanou, à "le" détester autant. Il est parti et tout le monde fait comme s’il n’avait jamais existé. »

Mais Michaël n’est pas _tout le monde_.

« Je ne peux pas oublier, encore moins pardonner ce qu’il a fait !  
\- Non, mais bon… il se fiche de ce que tu deviens aujourd’hui, tu le sais, pendant que tu te détruis à vouloir quelque chose d’impossible et même d’inutile. Ne le laisse pas avoir autant d’emprise sur ta vie, va ; prouve-lui qui tu es, ce que tu vaux, en étant toi-même, pas son ombre.  
\- Tu sais ce qu’elle te dit, l’ombre ?  
\- Ah. Non, mais c’est déjà mieux comme ça. »


	17. Raph & Mika, bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les anges n'ont pas de famille comme les humains, mais peuvent quand même se faire des amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Frères de cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Raphaël et Michaël  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « bromance » d’après Laitue  
> pour la case n°o7 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait "des anges d’Angel Sanctuary" (sans plus de précision) – été ‘10  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’amour entre anges est interdit, ça a été dit et répété. L’amour charnel en tout cas, et la passion exclusive qui les détourne de leurs devoirs. Mais l’affection en général reste encouragée, de même que la camaraderie entre frères d’arme et le respect envers les supérieurs.

Michaël et Raphaël ne se préoccupent pas de ce qu’il faut ou non. S’ils se sont mutuellement choisis et reconnus, ça rentre dans la catégorie « parce que c’était lui, parce que c’était moi ». Ils ne se sentent obligés en rien mais s’aiment quand même et ils savent qu’ils ne se trahiront jamais.


	18. Setsuna - Rôle demandé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce qu'il saura sauver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fin et les moyens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Mudō Setsuna – Alexiel ; mention de Setsuna/Sara  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Salvateur… " d’après Ys_Melmoth  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** disons, du côté des chapitres 67 et au-delà ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Salvateur, qu’ils l’appellent. La bonne blague ! il n’a pas été fichu de sauver la femme qu’il aime, sa petite sœur chérie, et il faudrait qu’il joue le Messie pour les Cieux entiers ? Setsuna a l’impression qu’on se fiche de lui.

Seulement, le chantage présenté par Zaphikel se tient : s’il remet l’ordre dans ce monde où quelque part Sara se trouve, elle sera en sécurité et il la retrouvera. Il est prêt de toute façon à remuer ciel et terre pour la rejoindre : autant en profiter pour faire le ménage.  
Pas très orthodoxe comme raisonnement, mais bon…


	19. Kato & Raziel, En sécurité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À exciter les appétits des Evils...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la casserole  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Raziel, Katō Yue, mention de Zaphikel  
>  **Genre :** humour gras  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Dégage d’ici tes jolies fesses." d’après Ys_Melmoth  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet ‘09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** chapitres 66-68  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Ici, tes jolies fesses seront en sûreté, rassure-toi. »

Raziel fixe Katō, effaré.

« Alleeez. Quand on t’a dit que ta frimousse risquait d’aiguiser l’appétit des Evils, c’était pas juste question de te bouffer, tu sais. Ils t’auraient passé à la casserole dans tous les sens du terme, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? »

C’est au tour de Katō de rester pantois :  
« Pas possible, on dirait que je te choque ! Mais d’où tu sors pour pas comprendre ça... M’enfin, ça explique pourquoi ton maître s’est fendu d’une blague sur ta virginité : il a dû avoir du mal sur ton éducation. »


	20. Luci/Alex, Plumes aux vents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De plumes arrachées et de sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plumes au vent  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel✝Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Lucifer/Alexiel  
>  **Genre :** varié  
>  **Gradation :** de G / K à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** 10 micro-fics, pour Sheep Nimrauko (septembre ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 230 au total

1\. Angst:  
L’amour entre anges est interdit, les anges ne doivent aimer que Dieu... mais justement, Alexiel l’aime un peu trop au goût de Lucifer.  
(25)

2\. AU:   
« Nous pourrions nous enfuir et vivre heureux ensemble ! » propose Lucifel. L’idée est folle et Alexiel devrait la repousser. Mais rien qu’avoir eu cette idée les condamne, alors, folie pour folie...   
« Oui. Nous le pouvons. Il n’est pas trop tard ! »  
(40)

3\. Crack:   
« Mon cher sabre préféré, pourrais-je me servir de toi pour raser mes jambes, tu crois ? »  
(15)

4\. Crossover: [Good Omens]  
« He bien Crowley, tu en tires, une tête...  
\- Mon patron s’est enfuie avec une fille ! Une ange qu’à moitié déchue !  
\- Félicitations, alors ! Une tasse de chocolat pour fêter ça ?  
\- Mais il n’y a pas de quoi se réjouir !!  
\- Ah non ? »  
(40)

5\. 1ère fois:   
Il ne sait pas qui ils sont elle et lui, qui ils ont été dans leurs vies précédentes, mais quelque chose les jette l’un vers l’autre.  
(25)

6\. Fluff:   
« Voilà... ma main dans tes cheveux. Le monde entier pour ça. »  
(10)

7\. Humour:   
« Je devrais envoyer mon frère botter les fesses du tien ! »  
(10)

8\. Hurt/Comfort:   
« De réincarnation en réincarnation, j’ai juré de veiller sur toi. Quoi qu’il advienne. Si je peux faire la différence... »  
(20)

9\. Smut:   
Il la prend avec violence, ressentiment qu’il ne parvient pas à expliquer dépassant brusquement tout l’amour qu’il éprouve pourtant pour elle... et elle répond avec la même passion douloureuse.  
(30)

10\. UST:   
Leurs yeux se rencontrent et ils y lisent ce qui ne devrait pas être. Péché ! Péché !  
(15)


	21. Kato & Raz - Coup de main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De la reconnaissance pour l'avoir sauvé ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la casserole (2)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Katō Yue, Raziel  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** finissage de brouillon lors du little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : je crois que c’était du côté du tome 14 dans la première édition ?  
>  **Avertissement :** rapide mention de non-con  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450

Il faisait toujours sombre dans ce monde, à croire qu’il est plongé dans une nuit perpétuelle. Ça devait être terrible d’y résider en permanence, se dit Raziel. Il raisonna sa crainte subite de s’y trouver à jamais prisonnier – il faisait confiance à Maître Zaphikel et à Mudō Setsuna - mais ne put réprimer un frisson de compassion envers les Evils. La sympathie ne se commande pas.

Une voix moqueuse le tira brusquement de ses pensées :  
« T’as froid ? ou peur peut-être ? »  
Katō le regardait en coin.  
« C’est vrai que pour ces gars, ton énergie astrale est un vrai phare dans la nuit. Alors, tu m’as même pas convenablement remercié de t’avoir protégé ?  
\- Ça n’est pas toi qui m’as sauvé, répliqua Raziel du tac-au-tac.  
\- L’intention y était, c’est ce qui compte, insista Katō, gouailleur. T’aurais fait quoi ensuite, après avoir étalé ces Evils, si j’avais pas ramené leur petite princesse pour qu’elle les raisonne, hein ? »

C’est vrai ; Raziel avait préféré ne pas penser à ce problème. Forcé de s’y confronter, il frissonna à l’idée des sévices qu’il aurait eu à repousser, de l’incident diplomatique qui en aurait découlé...

Avant que Raziel, perdu dans ses réflexions horrifiées, ne puisse réagir – et ça faisait deux fois en moins d’une heure ! - l’autre était déjà sur lui, comme pour le réconforter d’abord. Il n’eut même pas le temps de protester, d’assurer qu’il n’avait pas besoin de ça, le prenait-on pour une fillette ou quoi ; que les mains de Katō s’insinuèrent plus loin, vers des coins de son corps que Raziel n’aurait jamais songé laisser quiconque toucher.

« Arrête ! »

Un instant plus tard, Katō, projeté à quelques mètres de là, se redressait péniblement en frottant un bleu récolté dans sa chute.

« Aïe… ben tu vois, t’es capable de te défendre, quand tu veux. T’aurais même pas eu besoin d’mon aide, tout à l’heure, en fait ? t’as fait exprès pour qu’on vienne te sauver, peut-être ? »  
taquina-t-il en tentant une œillade, malgré sa piteuse position.

Mal lui en prit. Raziel renforça sa position de défense, l’œil mauvais. Katō fut obligé de battre en retraite :

« Aaah, j’plaisante. T’énerve donc pas ! mais quand même, fais gaffe à toi. On ne sait jamais quel genre de pervers peut traîner dans le coin…  
\- Toi le premier, sans doute ? cracha Raziel.  
\- He, qui sait... mais t’en fais pas, je ne fais jamais rien sans consentement de la deuxième partie impliquée, au moins. »

Il se remit debout et prit congé, suicidaire jusqu’au bout : il lui octroya une tape sur les fesses au passage, et le laissa fulminer seul.


	22. Setsu-Alex - Le paradis est pire que l'enfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setsuna dans les hautes sphères du paradis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le paradis est pire que l’enfer  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel†Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages :** Mudō Setsuna (Alexiel)  
>  **Genre :** gen/vaguement spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Kaori, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ainsi parfois il se prend à rêver d’arriver dans les hautes sphères. »  
> d’après Laitue sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : arc d’Assiah, je crois ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Arrivé dans les hautes sphères du Paradis, Setsuna se demande s’il n’est pas en fait tombé en Enfer. D’accord, c’est propre et lumineux, de vastes paysages célestes à couper le souffle, contrairement aux Enfers qu’il a vu sombres, sales, étouffants. Mais c’est froid, et surtout dur.

Plus l’on s’élève plus les règlements se font sévères et les châtiments à la moindre incartade prompts et cruels. Pour son esprit adolescent, trop de lois est pire que pas de loi du tout ou juste celle du plus fort.  
Plus il avance plus il comprend Alexiel et ceux qui se sont rebellés contre Dieu.


	23. Katan/Ros - Matière précieuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais la perle est une réponse à une agression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Matière précieuse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel+Sanctuary  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Katan/Rosiel  
>  **Genre :** un peu fumé  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Yuki Karoi, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** "Nacre" d’après 31_jours (1 er novembre '15)  
>  **Prompt :** Yaoi Day (8-1)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Le Seigneur Rosiel a la peau si blanche qu’elle en est miroitante, sous les reflets mouvants de sa pâle chevelure. Elle a l’air presque maladive et semble dure, mais aussi fragile, friable… Elle pourrait se briser entre ses mains et ensuite le déchirer de ses éclats tranchants. Le corps de l’Ange Inorganique est tellement différent des autres, on dirait non pas de la chair mais la substance dont sont faites les perles…  
Katan ne ment pas, n’exagère pas quand il le complimente. Subjugué, il en oublie les impuretés intrinsèques de son être, morales comme physiques, la souillure derrière sa beauté.


End file.
